Heir of the Pure Blood
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Naruto was just a normal high school student, but because of chance, he encountered the dying first vampire and was chosen as his heir. As one of the remaining two pure bloods in the entire world, watch as Naruto shakes the very foundation of the Human World and the Yokai World. Naruto x Kushina!
1. The Last Shinso

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire!

Heir of the Pure Blood - Chapter 1

* * *

Namikaze Naruto had always been one of the most normal teenager in the human world. He was not very tall, not very short, not very handsome, and not very ugly. All the young man was, was an average high school student, and the only two things special about him, were his brilliant academic mind, and very large bank account.

Throughout the majority of his life, Naruto had been classifed as a nerd because of his extraordinary high grades, and his seemingly weak stature did not help him at all. There was not a school year in his life, that he was not the number one student of the year, and his name was always mentioned whenever there was an award ceremony or scholarship grant.

The young man did not need the money at all because of the mountains of inheritence he had recieved from his late parent's lawyers. The Namikaze family was one of the most wealthy families in Japan, but after the sudden death of Namikaze Minato and his wife Namikaze Mito, the company was given to the existing Board of Directors and the heir of the family was given the equivalent worth of 80% of the company's shares in dollars.

Because of the gargantuan amount of money, Naruto was still living in his large and luxurious mansion, but the long hallways and large rooms just made him feel more empty and alone. Unlike most other rich families, Naruto and his parents were extremely close. Mito was a very succussful business woman, but she mainly stayed at home after she had given birth to her beloved son. The woman was one of the most loving mothers the world has ever known, she valued nothing more than her son and husband.

Namikaze Minato was one of the most revered and known man in modern-Japan, his success was built upon the many victories he had achieved from countless enemies. The man had taken over 50% of the companies in Tokyo during his lifetime, and had constructed an empire in the business world of Japan. But despite all his success, Minato was much more of a family man than others would have expected from him. Every night he would be home at eight and have dinner with his wife and son. Everyone who was close to the man knew that he loved Mito and Naruto more than life itself. Even there were hundreds of beautiful woman after Minato every night and day, he never even looked at one of them because in his eyes, there was no one more beautiful than his loving wife.

Life was going very well for Naruto and his family...but all that was destroyed in one night, by a horrific car accident.

Naruto was left as an orphan after that one night, and the empire his father created from his life of hard-work was taken by the men that was once his closest friends. Naruto was a very smart boy, even when he was only a mere ten year old, he knew what had happened to the company that should have been his. Konoha Group INC was forever gone from Naruto's grasp...

After six years of lonliness, all Naruto wanted was to live his life as a simple and normal man...

* * *

Naruto was in his usual black t-shirt and blue jeans, it was the last day of junior high school, and he was just hoping that it will just end already. Naruto was not exactly one of the most liked person in his school, not only was he considered a nerd, he was also one of the quiet people that never spoke to anybody. The young man only had one friend in his school, another ordinary man of his age, Aono Tsukune. Naruto was really great friends with Tsukune, they were really different people, but their personalities match quite well.

Tsukune was a friendly person that genuinely liked being friends with Naruto. The Namikaze was a much smarter person than the Aono, and would often help his friend with all sorts of subjects, but sometimes Tsukune would just not get he was saying. They both shared similar interests in some games and food, so they often hung out together ofter school, and Naruto had been to Tsukune's home many times before. It was a little saddening for Naruto to see Tsukune being so close to his parents, it really reminds him of the time with his own parents.

Naruto's day gotten worse when he was reminded that Tsukune did not make it into the high standard High School that he enrolled in, so he would be seeing much less of his best friend in the next few years...

"Naruto!" cried a voice from behind the blonde man.

The Namikaze looked back and smiled a little at the sight of his brother from another mother. "Hey Tsukune, whats up?"

The brown haired young man smiled. "Well it is the first day of summer, lets go to the arcade!"

Naruto nodded with a forced smile. "Sure..." said the young man casually. "So, what are you going to do next year?" he asked testing the waters.

Tsukune smiled at his best friend. "That is the most weird part, may Tou-san managed to get me a spot into a high school!"

Naruto was very surprised, he knew Tsukune's marks and they were horrible. "Really, which school is it?"

Tsukune chuckled. "Its called Yokai Academy!" said the young man happily. "I have never even heard of it before, but I checked their acceptance papers and website, so I should be fine."

The blonde man chuckled and patted his friend's back. "Well I am very happy for you, at least you don't have to repeat a year at that hell-hole of a junior high." said Naruto as his friend nodded.

The junior high school they two young men attended was actually one of the highest ranked school in the city, but their students were not the most friendly of people. Naruto and Tsukune were the usual victims of some of the larger kids of their age group. Naruto had came to the conclusion that the bigger teens picked on him because of his superior mind and wealth, but even knowing that, there was nothing he could do to stop the bullies from attacking him. The Namikaze had been trained in martial arts since he was a young child, but he had stopped once his parents died and he had forgotten most of his techniques already...there was a chance that he could defend himself against one big jock, but when there was a whole group of them, he had no choice but to run away.

Tsukune stood up taller with a smile. "Well, this summer is will be the last chance for us to hangout frequently for a while, so lets enjoy it."

Naruto smirked. "Well you can always work harder and join me at my high school."

The brown haired chuckled riduculously. "Stop kidding around, I will never get straight A's like you." said the man carefreely, he had long since accepted the fact that his friend was much smarter than him.

Naruto sighed. "Then I guess we both need to find a girlfriend soon..."

Tsukune smirked. "Sure...come on lets go!" said the man as he and his best friend headed their way to their regular arcade.

* * *

**Two Months Later **

It was late on a very dark night, and the moon lit up most of the empty street in front of Naruto. It was a few hours after his first day of high school and the young man was taking a slow walk around the area before going back to the apartment penthouse that he bought a few days ago. High school was as expected, it was just a building of chaos filled with angry and intellectually lacking people, even the teachers seemed irritated and stressed. Naruto kept his thoughts to himself the entire day, and inwardly he really didn't want to be stuck in the school for another three years.

In the back of his mind, Naruto was thinking about how Tsukune found his first day of high school, the man was going to a far away school, if anything Naruto assumed that it would have been way worse than what he had to face. The blonde man sighed as he stretched his arms up as he gazed at the far away city lights. Naruto's high school was still considered to be inside Tokyo, but it was at the very edge of the city, which was mainly filled with endless forests. There was a small community that lived near the school, but it was mainly and senior village, the only modern buildings around were his school and his apartment building.

Naruto had visited the village just a few days ago, there were several nice local restuarants and the people were very friendly, but he still preferred to live in a city. Though there was one thing that greatly caught Naruto's attention...

When the young man was enjoying a cup of steaming tea in a local small tea shop, the old lday owner told him about an ancient legend about a river that was just several miles away from them. Naruto was interested in the story because he thought most rivers near Tokyo were already developed into water electrical plants, but apparently, the one the old lady was talking about managed to hide itself from the government. The river was called "Chi No Kawa O Nagareru", the river of flowing blood.

The river itself was said to be one of the most peaceful of streams, but a horrific legend lingers behind it. During the many wars that happened in Japan since ancient times, it was said that a lot of them had taken place near that river. The peaceful surroundings of the river would be destroyed by both sides of the armies, trees destroyed, animals slaughtered along with humans, and the fallen's blood would flow into the river and turn it blood red. It was said that there was a curse placed on the river, and it condemned whoever was fighting near that area would continue to fight until everyone was dead...

And at the zenith of battle, if there was one warrior worthy on either side, he or she will find salvation within the river. The legend stated that when the river turns complete red, an ancient vampire that had taken the river as it's home will emerge from it's resting place and pass his blood onto the warrior, granting the man eternal life and unlimited power.

Naruto was extremely fascinated by the story and had been wanting to search for that river ever since he heard about it, but he was busy with his school adminstration and needed to complete his purchase of his home, so he had put off the task until later. The man knew it was a very bad idea to try to find the river during one of the darkest night of his life, but the river was just too tempting for him to put off any longer. Naruto had a flashlight with him as well as a bag of emergency supplies, and he intended to find that river as soon as possible.

Thinking back to what the old lady said, the river was just a few miles away from where he was, and it should be somewhere in the southern direction from where he was. There was a dirt trail into the forest just on the edge of the highway near his school, and Naruto decided to use it. It was a barren road, there were no steps or railings, it was just a road of dirt that lead into the darkness. If Naruto was not bored out of his mind from his mediocre life, then he would have a second thought before he trekked up the seemingly endless trail.

"Man...this is tougher than I thought." said the man to himself as he continued to trek up the trail.

Naruto wasn't exactly the type of man that was very fit physically, and he was getting tired from all the uphill walking. He had been on the same trail for the last twenty minutes, and everything still looked oddly similar. He could tell he was higher from where he started because of the higher winds around him, but the trail still lead on into the darkness, and all he could see was what his flashlight could show him. Looking at the trees around him Naruto was surprised to see that they were no longer deciferous trees, but coniferous trees. He was sure that this mountain was in an area that had snow a few months every year, so it shouldn't be coniferous trees.

Naruto was deep in thought and didn't see that he was slowly deterring from the trail. His steps were leading more and more to the right side of the trail, and hidden in the darkness was a suddenly steep hill. Naruto stepped onto the lower ground and lost his balance, and the next thing he knew was that he was rolling off of the main road.

"Shit!" cried the man as he tried to grab onto something to stop his momentum, but he was going too fast to grab anything...unfortunately for him, his flailing hands made him drop his flashlight. Naruto's eyes widened at that and tried to turn his body vertical on the hill so he would stop, but unfortunately, his head crashed into some sort of rock, and he lost consciouness...

* * *

Naruto expected to wake up in his room at home or some hospital bed, but he certainly did not expect to wake up in the middle of a giant field. It was truly a sight to behold; the field was filled to the brim with long green grass that was as soft as hair to touch. The fresh scent of nature welcomed itself into Naruto's nose.

Naruto looked into the sky and was even more delighted because the sky was decorated with many glistening stars and a brilliant moon that caster a silver glow onto everything under it.

Looking into the distance, Naruto saw many trees that created a perimeter around the area. A soft breeze of night wind made the leaves sound a melody throughout the field. The pink leaves of the Sakura trees reflect a soft pink glow to each other's branches, making the entire tree glow a magnificent pink.

Naruto had never felt so at peace; he felt like he belonged here, he felt that everything was right here. Not even the solitude of his own home or his Dad's office even came close to the amount of peace he was feeling when in this field.

Then the young man finally came to his senses. "How did I end up here...? Is this heaven...?" Naruto got up on his feet and was surprised to find that all his exhaustion were gone and he was feeling refreshed and more rested than ever.

He saw that the moon was leaning towards the left, indicating that the sun would rise from the right, which means that east is on the right. Based on that logic, Naruto sped down the direction east, which is the direction on the right to him because his school was always geographically located on the far east.

As Naruto ran down the ever expanding terrain, he was constantly bombarded with many amazing scenery that amazed him. He passed by many caves hollow inside a gigantic mountain that literally had crystals embedded within its wall. There were so many inside, the moonlight could actually reflect back out of the cave with various colors due to the crystals.

After a few hours of running Naruto was greeted with glowing fish swimming peacefully in a river that was constantly flowing besides him. Not having the patience to observe the strange marine life, the Namikaze sped on towards his direction.

"I-Is this the river the old lady was talking about?..."

After another few minutes of travel Naruto still did not see any town or villages, it was just an endless view of beautiful scenery. Then to the man's surprise, after traveling for such a long time, he did not feel the need of having to rest, eat, or going to the washroom. Growing more and more baffled, Naruto continued to blindly run down the same direction. The more scenery Naruto saw, the more these images looked familiar; he almost felt a sense of déjà vu.

He noticed that river besides him continued to grow in width and dept, than after a few minutes, much to Naruto's shock and complete confusion, the rive expanded into a lake. Naruto felt the cool ocean breeze hit his face and he could feel that the sand under is feet and the smell of the lake water were all real. Naruto slow fell into a sitting position, he knew that he should be worried, according to his geographic knowledge; there shouldn't be any sort of large bodies of water until one passes the borders of the province. But the view and atmosphere was just to relaxing for Naruto to be worrying. He looked at the horizon and noticed that the sun was rising; a dim light cascaded over the surface of the ocean and gently lit up Naruto's face.

"What is this..." mumbled Naruto as he let himself completely relax in the sand. He ran his fingers through his hair, making his nerves send a shiver down his spine. Naruto decided that he needed to rest, despite not feeling tired; he still instinctively thinks that traveling such long distances without rest is unhealthy. The man took off his jacket and his clothes, leaving him only in his boxer shorts, his torso was completely bare.

Naruto walked into the ocean, letting the coolness of the water relax his nerves from the feet up. The wind grew stronger the further he walked out, his hair blew softly against the wind and his body was comfortably cooled by the soft wind.

The sun began to peek through the horizon and the surrounding area shown a light blue. With the sunlight Naruto was now able to fully see his surrounds. At the brim of the coastline and the sides of the huge body of water were many mountains that were all covered with green plant life.

"This is amazing..." Naruto stood there for a few hours, he did not move an inch and the sun was already at its zenith. Ever since the death of his parents Naruto had never felt so at peace, there were no words to describe it, but he was finally happy. There was nothing special about it, Naruto had seen the sun and lakes many times before, but there was something about this one that made him feel relaxed...

Without Naruto noticing, there was a wound on his left forearm, and it was bleeding quite badly. Mainly because of the scenery and calmness, Naruto hadn't the slightest clue about it, and his blood had been flowing into the water for a while already. The water around him was beginning to become red, but the man himself did not feel dizzy or weak at all, he was still feeling better physically that he had evern been for his entire life.

A lone howl broke Naruto out of his stupor...it was not like anything he had heard before, it was not a wolf or anything like it, it was very peculiar. Naruto turned around and scanned his surroundings, but he couldn't find the source of the howling. It was then that Naruto saw the blood in the water around him and saw the wound on his arm. It was not painful at all, but seeing so much of his blood around him frightened the man quite a bit.

"Shit...what the hell is happening to me?..."

The water surrounding his feet and legs started to feel thick and heavy, and before he knew it, Naruto was trapped in the water.

_**"It has been a few thousand years since anybody had come here..."**_said a weary but powerful voice from all directions. **_"I have been alone here for so long...it has been many years since I haev even uttered out a word."_**

Naruto was getting really freaked out. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" cried the man hysterically as he tried desperately to free himself. "LET GO OF ME!"

The dark voice chuckled melaciously. "**_You should be honored...you will be the second person that I grant my blood to...and I must say, you are pathetic compared to the last man that came here."_**

The blonde man felt the water rise around him and soon everything from his neck down was caught. "W-What is this...l-let me go..." weezed out the man as the air was forced out of his chest by the heavy water.

**_"Don't think you are special because of this...I am only giving you my blood because you are the first person I have seen for too many years, and I need to give someone my blood before I too will die..."_**

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a shadow cover his reflection in the water, but he couldn't see who was behind him. "W-What are you doing?!" cried the young man as he felt something nearing his neck. Naruto cried out in pain as something pierce his neck, he could feel that there were two knife-like thing being forced into his neck, and it was the most painful thing he had ever felt in his life. Naruto knew that he should be bleeding, but he couldn't feel any blood flowing down his neck, instead he could feel something being injected into him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" cried Naruto as his whole body heated but dramatically. He could feel that ihs clothes were being burnt off of his body, and the water around him seem to be boiling from the heat. The injection of his neck became more and more painful and violent, he was sure that there was some sort of liquid going inside his bloodstream. His eyes felt very dry all of a sudden, and soon they felt like they were burning from the inside. His muscles contracted as he felt his whole body shift from side to side, all his muscles pulsed and twitched uncontrollably, and it made him feel like his body was being ripped to pieces.

After another eternity of pain, Naruto finally felt the shadow beind him pull away and drop him back in the water...

**_"You really are a lucky boy...you came here by mere chance at just the right time"_**said the voice sounding very tired and weak. **_"I can sense that you are just a mere human, but I can tell you now that you are much more...you are a vampire...you are my successor...the heir of the first vampire!"_**

Naruto was barely conscious as he laid on the shallow waters. "W-Wha..."

**_"I am the first vampire to ever exist...I am older than civilization, and after so many thousands of years, it is finally my time to welcome death"_**uttered the voice sounding even weaker than before. **_"If you hadn't come when you did, I would have died without passing by blood to any other...perhaps it is fate that brought you to me...no matter, you now are responsible as my heir, you now have the blood of the most poweful vampire flowing inside of you, and what you do with your powers are now entirely in your hands..."_**

Naruto wanted to call back and say something...but he found his strength slipping away from him, and he slowly drifted off into deep slumber...

* * *

"Namikaze..."

"Naruto-san..."

Naruto's eyes suddenly jerked open and his body bounced from the bed that he was placed on. He could still vividly remember the pain that ran through his body, he could still feel the presence of the thing that attacked him, and it only feel like a few minutes ago. His eyes darted around the room very quickly and saw that he was no longer at that lake...he was in a hospital. Naruto saw an IV connected to his arm and many machines on a stand next to his bed.

"Naruto-san?" said a nurse from beside the man.

Naruto looked over at the kind looking woman and evened out his breathing a little. "T-This is a h-hospital?" asked the man softly.

The woman nodded with a smile. "Yes...you had quite a fall from the mountains last night, I think you hit your head and lost consciouness at the bottom of the mountain range...you were very lucky, we couldn't find any sort of wound on your body."

The blonde man's eyes widened and ran his hand to where his was stabbed in the neck, and to his surprise he couldn't feel any sort of wound or pain. "H-How long have I been out?"

The nurse smiled again. "Only a few hours...we recieved a call his morning from a jogger that saw you unconscious and we brought you in, your wallet was on you so we knew who you are." said the woman as she pushed Naruto gently back on he bed. "Anyway, you just woke up so I suggest you rest for a while longer before leaving..."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he laid back down and closed his eyes. _'What the hell was that...was it just a nightmare...but if felt so real...' _As the Namikaze was thinking through the situation, he failed to notice that his body was completely different from before...

* * *

The End!

I wrote this story along with Shuzen Legend, so I decided to publish this one as well. Unlike Shuzen Legend this one is a bit more serious and have a different pairing. Instead of Naruto x Moka, this will be strictly **Naruto X Kushina**!

I would like to know how everybody feels about this story, so **Please Leave A Review!**


	2. New Body and Powers

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire!

Heir of the Pure Blood - Chapter 2

* * *

After another few hours of resting Naruto was bored out of his mind, he was sure he was perfectly fine. There was no pain or wounds on his body, and his neck was just as normal as the day before. The young man come to the conclusion that the whole vampire ordeal was just a nightmare that haunted him because of his dark surroundings he was around the night before.

The Namikaze had notified the nurses that he would be leaving, so they gave him back his belongings and allowed him to dress in his own clothes again. There was quite a long drive back to his apartment near his school because he was delivered to a hospital in Tokyo as it was the nearest one.

"It is just one bad day after another..." mumbled the young man as he packed his things into a bag that the hospital offered him.

Naruto took off his hospital gown and threw it on the bed. He sighed as he put on his usual black button up shirt but to his surprise, he couldn't even get the third button to close together. Naruto was sure that it was his shirt, there was the same little rip around the forearm area that he made a few days ago, and it even smelled like him.

"What the hell?..." grunted the man. "I don't think they washed this for me...so why did it shrink?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head as he left his shirt unbuttoned and went towards his jeans. He grabbed onto the piece of clothing and waved it in the air to get rid of the dirt and dust. As usual Naruto placed his right leg into the pant leg first, and to his ever irritation, he found that his leg couldn't even fit into the leg sleeve. He tried to force his way through in hopes to stretch it out more, but there was no helping it.

"Okay what the fuck is going on!?" cried the blonde man fustrated as he threw his jeans on the ground, and ihs voice attracted a nurse from outside his room.

"Excuse me..." said the nurse as she came into the room with a knock. "Is there a problem Namikaze-san?"

Naruto looked back at the woman with an irritated look, absentmindedly noting that it was not the same nurse as before, this one was just in her early twenties and was much more attractive than the last one.

The young man sighed and gestured to his clothes. "Can you please tell me if any one messed with my clothes, because they don't even fit me anymore." said the blonde man with an exhausted voice, he was already stressful because of the whole high school ordeal, and he didn't need any of this.

The nurse adverted her gaze from her patient and looked to the side with a blush on her face. "I-I'm sorry Namikaze-san, but we didn't touch your clothes at all..." whispered the nurse timidly before she slowly looked back up at the man. _'Wow, what happened...I thought he was suppose to a scrawny kid, but he is such a hunk...' _

Naruto was confused at the girl's blush, he had never seen such an expression before. "Are you alright miss?" asked the blonde man as he walked up to the nurse.

The nurse's eyes widened at the close proximity and backed off. "Y-Yes Namikaze-san, I'm fine..." stutter out the woman. "Excuse me for a few minutes...I'll go check if anyone changed your clothes." blurted out the woman as she almost ran out of the room covering her blushing face.

The Namikaze just stared at the retreating form of the nurse with shock on his face, he had no idea why the nurse acted like that. "What the hell was wrong with her?" asked the man to himself as he rubbed his temples with his fingers...but that was when he finally noticed something. From the corner of his eyes Naruto saw that his forearms were much larger than before...instead of scrawny and skinny arms, he found that his arms were filled with rippling and compacted muscles...

Naruto looked down from where he stood and the distance to the ground looked much taller than before. Feeling compelled, Naruto rushed to the bathroom connected to his room and looked into the mirror. The reflection Naruo saw was very familiar, but he could see clear differences. His eyes and hair were still the same bright blue and spiky blonde, but his facial structures were different from before. The only thought that went through his head was that he looked exactly like his father...his hair was longer and he had two bangs framing the sides of his face, and his face as well as eye shape seem more angular and proportional than before.

"What...what is this?' asked the man for the hundreth time in the last two days.

Naruto stepped back a little from the mirror and took a look at his torso. To say the man was shocked will be an understatement, his jaw practically fell off it's hinges. What use to be his boney torso was changed into rippling an compacted eight-pack abs and his pectoral were also very pronnounced and was stone hard. Looking across he saw that his arms were even more intimidating than all of the jocks in his school, they were not monstrous and ridiculously huge, but they were compacted and ripped, something that seem even more vicious.

Naruto eyes slowly looked down to his crotch area as he shakily reached for the hem of his boxer...he pulled the hem out and looked down at his package...

"Namikaze-san!" said the voice of the nurse from a few minutes ago.

"AAHHHHH!" cried Naruto in shock as he let go of his boxers and quickly turned around. "W-What is it!"

The nurse blushed again at seeing Naruto's body but maintained eye contact this time. "I-I checked and nobody had moved your clothes...but if they really don't fit you, I can send someone out to buy some for you..."

Naruto also blushed at the nurse because she was blatantly checking his body out. "S-Sure...I'll give you some money..."

* * *

Naruto walked out of a taxi and headed back to his apartment. The young was man twitching as he tried to walk as smoothly as possible, his added height was quite confusing to his body. There was no logical explaination that Naruto could think of that would explain to him about what happened to his body. It was almost certain that his experience at that river and lake was real, and some thing had really attacked him and caused his body to change so much.

Naruto was not particularly unhappy about what happened because he had long since wanted a stronger and more durable body so he could protect himself as well as fight back against the people who pushed him around, but he needed to know what exactly happened. From the context, Naruto gathered that the thing that attacked him last night was actually the first vampire to ever exist and he passed his blood to him, which means that he too became a vampire.

The young man had checked and even with all the changes around his body, his teeth were normal, his fangs were not pointly or long at all. Naruto was fine with all the added changes, but he really didn't want to start living in the darkness or sucking other's blood. The whole event was too surreal to be true, it all seemed like a dream and he couldn't wake up. Every five minutes, Naruto had to look down at his body to confirm that the changes were still there.

"Oh my god...what am I going to do now?!" cried the man as he grabbed the sides of his head.

Naruto stomped his leg on the ground to get rid an inch that was behind his knee. The nurse had gotten him some clothes that he was not used to, apparently he gave her enough money to buy pretty high end stuff. The black jeans were much more comfortable than his old ones, the white silk T-shirt was great, the new leather boots were very fitting, and the black sports coat kept him warm.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "I know...I'll go asked that old lady who told me the story!" exclaimed the blonde teen with a smile as he started to run towards the tea house's general direction, but because of his new height, he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Shit!" cursed the man as he angrily pushed himself off the ground and held his painful nose as he started to walk again...slower.

It took Naruto twenty minutes to get to the tea house in the small town, but to his ever irritation, it was closed down. There was a sign on the front door saying that the tea house was no longer in service as the owners retired just the day before and had moved away to the countryside. Naruto couldn't believe it, the whole thing was too weird to be real. Just under a week ago the old lady was telling him the story of the vampire and the river, but from what he could remember, the vampire said that no one had visited that place for thousands of years...so how is it even possible that the old lady knew about him. Then just when he was supposedly biten by the vampire, the old lady had retired and left to the countryside.

Naruto stood silently in front of the old tea house and felt very lost mentally, he had no idea what to do at the moment. He was sure that he could go back to the school because he didn't even talk to anyone the previous day, so no one will notice his changes, but he will have to change all his ID's as well as student pictures. Naruto was not sure if he still wanted to stay at the high school, or in Japan for that matter, but even if he wanted to leave, it will take time.

The young man walked over to a bench on the side of the rode and sat down with a huff. He couldn't believe how chaotic and ridiculous his last few days had been, the whole thing was just too surreal. He looked down at his new body again and still couldn't convince himself that he was looking at himself. Naruto stared at his palm and was surprised to see that an old scar of his from a camping accident was gone...the skin where the mark was, was completely normal...

"This just gets more and more weird..." mumbled the man to himself quietly.

Looking around him, Naruto noticed that the streets were completely bare of people, he was the only person on the streets, even the stores were closed. When he was in the same spot just a few days ago there were a bit of people around like a normal village, but now it looked more akin of a deserted dump. He didn't really notice a few days ago, but all the buildings were really old and worn down, and there were cracks along the pavement all around the area.

"T-This is crazy..." whispered Naruto to himself as he got up and walked around the area. "Is this village...deserted?"

Naruto walked up to a shoe shop and looked through it's window, and he saw that the innards of the store was completely empty and dusty. The blonde man pushed open the door and the first things he saw were the many spider infested webs that decorated the walls and ceiling. The man shook his head and stepped back slowly with a shocked look on his face. The clear truth about the village was that it was actually a bare village and nobody actually lived in the place, but somehow someone decided to trick him into walking up that mountain by acting as a tea house owner...

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden loud bang in some of the buildings behind him. He turned around and saw some smoke coming out of the area...Some tiny explosions followed soon after and it was getting closer and closer to where Naruto was standing.

"What the hell?!" grunted the man as he stepped back and prepared for what was coming.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the building that use to be the tea house suddenly blow up into an inferno of flames, the force was devastating and Naruto could feel the shockwave from where he was standing. The young man backed up a few steps and glared at the explosion...

What came out of the burning village was not something Naruto had expected...he was thinking along the lines of some Yakuza men, but it was a beautiful woman that ran out of the flames. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair that reminded Naruto of something from his past. Normally Naruto wouldn't have been able to see in such details, but given his recent changes he noticed that the girl was not afraid of her surroundings, it was like she was expecting the explosions to happen.

The woman was surprisingly wearing a set of Naruto's high school's uniform, the female version. She was in a black blazer that had their school logo on it as well as a black skirt, and she looked to be running straight for Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing here!" cried the woman loudly as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto just stood in his spot looking at the girl running towards him. "W-What?" asked the man more baffled then ever.

The woman gritted her teeth. "Start running if you don't want to die!" cried the woman again as she passed him by.

The blonde man grunted and gathered his senses to run along the woman. It may have been the desperation, but Naruto found it was easier to run in his new body, and he easily kept up with the young woman. Naruto's eyes trailed back to the burning village and felt disturbed at the burning buildings, he had never seen any sort of real destruction outside of the media.

The Namikaze look back in front and saw the back of the girl. "What happened back there?!" cried the man as loud as he could. "Why did you blow up the village!"

The woman turned back with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you talking about, I didn't do that!"

Naruto pushed himself to run faster so he could be right beside the woman. "Then who did, is it some sort of Yakuza?!"

The red haired beauty just sighed despite the situation. "Just shut up and keep running...you are so damn annoying!"

The Namikaze glared at the girl. "Oh well I'm sorry, but the fucking village just blew up back there!" yelled the young man angrily.

Before the girl could say anything back, a small ball of flames suddenly jolted and flew past the two running teenagers. Naruto's eyes followed the ball of fire as it crashed into the ground, and he was shocked to see it blow up and scorch the area around it. The girl and Naruto quickly halted and stopped as fast as they could and turned around.

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" cried Naruto as he glared at the girl.

The red haired girl didn't answer and just kept her gaze at the burning village. Naruto gave up and also started to look over at the burning village, and soon there was a shadow emerging from the smoke and flames. The man's shadow stretched out along the ground as he walked out of the flames with his hands in his pocket. The man had a smirk on his face as he slowly paced himself towards the two teenagers waiting for him. From the looks of thing the man was in his mid-thirties and looked to be quite musclar, as well as intimidating.

"Well, well Kushina-san...you sure are a fast one aren't you?" teased the man with an obnoxious voice.

The woman named Kushina looked over at Naruto with a glare. "What the hell are to standing there for, run away before you get killed!"

Naruto glared back at the woman. "No, I need to know what the hell happened there and who you and that man are!" exclaimed the young man seriously, he needed to find out if these people have anything to do with the people who used him to find that river a few days ago.

Kushina shook her head. "You stupid human, get out of her-"

"There is no need to argue..." interupted the attacker as Naruto and Kushina looked over at him. "I'll do both of you a favor and kill you both."

The man raised his hand in the air as a ball of fire gathered in his hand, and with a smirk he launch it at Naruto and Kushina. The attack was very fast, but both Naruto and Kushina dodged it by jumping backwards. Kushina knew her own capabilities, but she had never expected the human beside her to be able to dodge the attack as well. The man attacking them was Munashi Jinpachi, an assassin of the Miao family, and his flames were considered to be some of the fastest attacks in the underworld.

"Ohhhh, I thought you were just a human...but you must be A-class or beyond as you dodge my attack so perfectly..." said the man with a psychotic grin.

Naruto was shocked at his own movements, when he saw the ball of flames nearing him, he just jumped out of instinct, and it was so fast he saw the attack of the man actually getting slower as he moved. He had never moved so fast before in his life, and he even thought it could be possible to move so fast. The Namikaze looked over at the girl and saw that she had also dodged the attack completely, but she too was shocked to see that he was able to dodge the attack.

Jinpachi smirked as he gathered his youki in his hands and much to Naruto's surprise and Kushina's shock, a very large blade appeared in his hands. The sword itself features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. There were some sort of paper with japanese writting on it, and they seem to serve some sort of purpose.

Naruto gulped. "Umm, Kushina-san...what exactly is that thing?"

Kushina grunted and flexed her body. "That is the Shibuki, a famous blade of the Miao family, and this man is a vicious assassin that is famous for killing many powerful people."

The Namikaze shook his head. "So you are one of the powerful people that this guys is trying to kill...great."

Kushina glared over at the man. "Shut up you teme, I told you to leave a long time ago, but you just had to be a baka and stay here!"

Naruto glared back at the woman. "Why are you always so rude, I stayed back to see why the village was destroyed, you don't have to be so hostile!" cried the man angrily as he pointed a finger at the woman. "And my name is Namikaze Naruto, I suggest you use it!"

Kushina smacked Naruto of the top of his head. "You are the rude one pretty boy, don't you know it is impolite to yell at a lady, dattebane!"

Naruto was angry and was about to yell back at the girl, but he stopped when he notice a large shadow covering the area around him. He saw Kushina's eyes widen as her arms came up and pushed him out of the way as she jumped. Naruto was surprised at the force behind the push as he was sent almost off his feet and to almost ten meters away. Naruto saw that the shadow was created by the assassin as he hovered in midair, and his eyes followed the man as he slammed his giant blade down to the ground.

Much to Naruto's shock the moment the blade hit the ground a giant explosion blasted through the area, the shockwave was much more powerful than the ones before, and even though he had some distance from the impact point, Naruto was sent flying backwards into a wall. The air was knocked out of his lungs as Naruto laid of the ground, but all the while he could hear a few other explosions around the area, so he forced his head up to see.

Kushina was rapidly dodging the attacks of Jinpachi, but the range of his explosions were too vast for her to dodge completely, and the flames had already started to burn her legs. The young woman hissed in pain as she forced herself to keep up with her movements, but she was getting slower and slower by the second.

"You are so pretty Kushina-chan...too bad I have to kill you." said Jinpachi as he continued his many assults.

"Damn you Jinpachi!" cried the girl as she suddenly stopped her dodges and launched herself back at her attacker. Her hair danced through the air as she twisted her body and kicked the man right on his face, and grunted when she felt that her momentum was not enough. Kushina gathered her power around her leg and fire ignited around it, burning the man's face slightly.

Much to Kushina's shock, the man brushed her attack off and grabbed her leg. "You are powerful for your age Kushina-chan, but this is nothing." said the man casually as he threw the girl down to the ground.

Naruto grunted as he forced himself to his feet, he was suppose to be hurting all over, but his couldn't feel any pain. The Namikaze gripped his fists together as he looked over at the girl and the assassin, the girl was rude and all, but he still didn't want her to die...not to mention that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Naruto focused his sight on the man, and the more he focuses the more clear the vision became, and soon it was like his eyes were locked onto the man as he was aiming his blade down at Kushina.

The man's movements seem to slow down as he followed them, and soon it was like the man was not even moving at all. Naruto commanded his legs to move and forced himself to run towards the man, but much to his surprise, after just one step, his body was propelled towards the man at blinding speeds. The wind became strong around him, but it did not slow him down at all. His surroundings seem to blast behind him, and before he noticed, he was directly behind the man.

"Stay away from her!" cried Naruto viciously as he launch his most powerful punch at the man's side. Naruto had never felt so much power in his arms before, he was so strong that he could feel the man's ribs and muscles beimng teared apart by his strength. Naruto's fists sunk deeper and deeper into the man's body, and soon there was a deep dent where the impact point was. The man coughed out some blood as his eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened to let out an empty scream.

Kushina watched on in shock as Jinpachi was sent flying across the battle area at blinding speeds. The moment the man crashed into the ground a huge crater was formed, and a huge pile of debris was shot into the air. The ground around the area had cracks along the way because of the fallen man, and it looks like he won't be getting up anytime soon.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the man move from within the dust, and on instinct he jumped into the air. "Stay down you bastard!" cried the man as he stretched his leg out and aimed it at the man. Like an arrow in the air, Naruto crashed down into the ground where the man laid, and stomped his heel directly onto the man. The crater around the man increased hin size dramatically, there was so much debris in the air that it was like a miniature bombs ignited in the area.

Naruto looked down at the man and glared at him, he could see that Jinpachi was extremely hurt as his whole body looked broken and there was a pile of blood under him. "How dare you try to kill us...who the hell do you think you are?!"

Kushina was utterly shocked at the man's power, she had never seen such raw strength from anyone before. "Naruto-san...that's enough!"

The Namikaze's eyes suddenly widened as he looked down at the dying man, he suddenly yelped and jumped away from him. "W-What is this...my did I take it so far?" whispered the man to himself. Naruto had never been a violent person and had only been in friendly spars his whole life, so he had no idea why he had attacked the man so viciously that he was almost dead. There was a sudden headache that went through Naruto's head, and a loud ring sounded through his ears.

Kushina's eyes widened when she saw Naruto suddenly fall to the ground holding his ears and crying out in pain. "Naruto-san!" cried the girl as she quickly got up and ran towards the blonde man who saved her. "Are you alright?" asked the girl as Naruto continued to yell out in pain. Kushina grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders and held him in place, and after another few seconds Naruto was finally knocked out by the turbulence inside his head. Naruto's eyes close as his body fell down onto Kushina.

Kushina blushed as Naruto's face landed on her breasts and she quickly pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing!" cried the girl as she hugged herself around the chest and glared down at the man. Kushina regained her senses when she saw that Naruto was still unconsious and was lying on the ground, so she crawled back over to him and looked at him closer. The red haired beauty sighed and shook her head. "I guess I have to bring him back to Kaa-chan so she could heal him..." muttered the girl to herself. "Damn...now she will just tease me about bringing a boy home!" cursed the girl as she lifted Naruto on her shoulders.

* * *

The End!

The is the second chapter of Heir of the Pure Blood, and I hope you all enjoyed it. There has been some requests about making the pairing of the story to be Naruto X Kushina X Moka, but sorry, this is a strictly Naruto X Kushina story, of you want a Moka story you can read my Shuzen Legend story.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. The Senju Family

I Don't Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire

Heir of the Pure Blood - Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto was a morning person, he would always feel refreshed and happy in the morning. There was something about the warmth of a bed, it becomes just perfect the moment he wakes up. It was not too warm nor too cold, it was just right. The few seconds before Naruto wakes up, he would always unconsciously entangle his legs together and cuddle deeper into the bed.

"Mmmm" mumbled Naruto with a smile on his face.

Kushina sat on the side of the guest bed of her home with a smile on her face, she had to say that the man was quite cute when he was sleeping. After the fight with Jinpachi, Kushina was obligated to bring Naruto back to her home to be healed by her mother because he had saved her life. The man was not injured at all physically, and her mother's explaination was that it was something his powers did to him mentally.

Kushina home was in the middle of a large forest on the outskirts of Tokyo, where they were hidden from from the human civilization and can enjoy the peaceful solitudes of nature. The home was a large traditional japanese mansion with classical architecture decorating the surroundings. There was a small well-groomed garden filled with a small forests of Sakura trees and many little Bonzai trees set on intricate tables.

The mansion had three floors and each floor was a thousand square feet in area. The space was really spacey and open, each room and hallway was close to nature, and could see many peaceful animals from inside. Naruto was located on the second floor of the home where Kushina's family treated their guests, and he had been resting there for a few hours already.

After Kushina's mother had taken care of the young man, they have left Naruto to rest by himself, and after a few hours Kushina decided to come visit the man that saved her life. Kushina was quite curious was the man, he did not show any sort of attributes that would indicate what kind of Yokai he was, but even so, he almost killed Jinpachi with only one punch.

"What are you Namikaze Naruto..." whispered the red haired beauty to herself as he hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

Naruto's eyes began to move and his lids slowly parted, his lips pressed together into a soft smile because of his refreshed and rested feeling. He opened his eyes and the first thing his blue eyes saw was the girl he met just a few hours ago. Naruto had a empty look on his face as he had no idea where he was and what exactly what happened before...

"Ummm...Kushina-san?" asked the man quietly.

Kushina stared into the man's blue eyes for a few seconds before she erupted into a set of giggles. "Well...look who is finally awake, how are you felling Naruto-san?" asked the girl happily with a smile on her face.

Naruto blushed a little at the beauty of the girl and slowly nodded his head. "I'm fine...but can you please tell me where exact am I...and what exactly happened in that village?" said the blonde man as he slowly sat up from the soft futon. Feeling a soft breeze on his chest, Naruto looked down only to be shocked that he was not wearing a shirt and his chest and abdomin was entirely exposed to Kushina, so he quickly yelped and pulled his blanket back up.

Kushina also was blushing because of the young man's impressive muscles, but decided to force herself to answer his questions. "Anyway...you are at my home, after you almost killed Jinpachi, you were in pain and fell unconscious." stated the girl as she turned a shade more serious. "My Kaa-chan is an excellent doctor, so I brought you back here to have her take a look at you."

Naruto frowned when he remembered his actions when fighting the man, but decided to think about that later. "Thank you very much Kushina-san...I really would have been serious hurt if I stay in the burning village." joked the man with a soft chuckle.

The red haired beauty also giggled a little before recollecting her gaze at Naruto. "So...what exactly are you anyway, you must by some really powerful Yokai to actually beat a man like Jinpachi with only one punch!" asked the girl with an excited tone and widened eyes that it made her look really adorable to Naruto.

The blonde man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "To be honest I have no idea...I never even knew that I have that kind of power before today."

Kushina was about to ask another question, but she was interupted by the door of the room opening. Two people walked into the room, and the first one was like an older version of Kushina herself. Like Kushina, the woman had long, bright-red hair. She also had large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with a spiral symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead.

The person behind her was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore a light-brown, short-sleeved, kimono shirt with mesh armour underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants. Both the man and the woman had kind smiles on their faces as they looked down at Naruto.

The woman looked at Naruto kindly, "Hello young man, I am Senju Mito, and I must thank you for saving my daughter from the assassin." said Mito with a polite bow.

Naruto was flustered for the moment as he really didn't really expect the woman to bow to him. "I-It really is no problem at all, it was th right thing to do." said the blonde man as he sat up and waved his hands around, but unfortunately that caused his blanket to fall down again and made him scramble to grab it again.

The man chuckled at the amusing young man and smirked widely when he saw Kushina's blush when she saw Naruto's abs. "You are really a nice young man Naruto-san, I am Senju Hashirama, its a pleasure to meet you." said the man as he offered Naruto his hand.

Naruto smiled a little flustered at the man and shook his hand, being extra careful that his blanket will not fall again. "The pleasure is all mine meet sir, thank you for healing me back to normal."

Hashirama stood back up and placed his hands on his hips with a kind smile on his face. "Well that is all because of my wife here, she is one of the best doctors you will find in Japan." said the man as he wrapped his arm around Mito's waist.

Naruto smiled and bowed to the red haired woman. "Thank you Mito-san..." he said with a bow.

Mito only smiled brightly at the young man before she nudge her daughter with her elbow. "Wow Kushi-chan, you found a very handsome and polite boyfriend, he is certainly a keeper!" chirped the older redhead as she winked at her daughter.

Naruto and Kushina both sat up in surprise with blushes on their face. "WHAT!" cried the two teenagers in unison.

Kushina quickly stood up and shot her parents a look as she comically waved her hands around. "Oh my god, can you just stop it Kaa-chan, you are always so embarassing!" cried the girl as she stomped her feet on the floor.

Naruto also nodded rapidly. "Yes, I assure you that Kushina-san and I just met and are definitely not dating!"

Mito and Hashirama shared a laugh as they looked down at the teenagers. "You two are so cute together, and you already have some chemistry together!" chirped the lady again, making Kushina and Naruto blush even more tha before.

Hashirama let the commotion die down before he turned to a more serious side. "Naruto-san..." said the man with a straight face as he sat down on a chair along with his wife. "I don't mean to be rude, but can you please tell me what kind of Yokai are you?" asked the man with a kind voice.

Mito nodded at the question. "Yes...you were able to defeat Jinpachi with such ease, that must mean that you are either an A-class or beyond type of Yokai."

Naruto had came to the grip that there are super-natural existing in the world. It was the only way that could explain his sudden changes, Kushina's powers, and that man that tried to kill them. Seeing Kushina's parents ask him about what type of Yokai he was had confirmed that they know about Yokai and are probably some themselves. The only kind of Yokai Naruto could even assume that he was, was a vampire because he could assume that he was biten by the first vampire...

Naruto smiled softy at the kind family. "I really don't know exactly...for my entire life I thought I was human, but lately I've been undergoing some changes and gained some powers..." stated the young man with a soft voice. "But after everything that had happen...I assume that I am a...vampire."

Kushina gasped as she looked at Naruto, she expected something impressive, but a vampire was really amazing. Mito and Hashirama gave each other a look and nodded at each other, the fact that Naruto was a vampire was something that they could believe given the power that he had shown.

Hashirama sighed and nodded at Naruto. "That is understandable, your power matches up with a vampire's and it is possible for a vampire to not awaken their vampire blood until they were close to full maturity." said the man logically. "But let me ask you this, when you fought Jinpachi did you feel some sort of aura that surrounded your attacks and it made your strikes extremely powerful?"

Naruto's eyes widened and nodded. "Yeah, when I punch that guy I felt something gather around my fists...I've never felt so powerful in my whole life."

Mito smiled and nodded. "Then that proves it, vampires are the only Yokai in the world that can use their Youki as actual strength, and the fact that you can use your aura to fight, you are a vampire."

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded at the very friendly people. "I guess that's not so bad...at least I can protect myself with my powers."

Hashirama smiled back and nodded before he got off his chair. "Okay, that is enough questions for now." said the man cheerfully. "Naruto-san, now that you are feeling better how about you join us for dinner, Mito-chan is a great cook!" asked the man as Kushina and Mito nodded.

Naruto smiled back. "I wouldn't want to impose sir..."

Mito laughed and waved her hand gently. "Don't be silly Naruto-san, you will always be welcome in our home, you saved our precious daughter." said the lady with a kind smile. "Its settled, you will stay for dinner and spend the night here, I still have to moniter your health for a little while longer so you can stay in this room after."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Well okay then...thank you very much."

Hashirama and Mito headed towards the door of the room and smiled back at the young man. "You're very welcome Naruto-san." said the classy lady kindly. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." she said as she and her husband exited the room and closed the door behind them.

Kushina and Naruto stayed in the room in silence for a minute just to recollect their senses and catch up to reality, the pass few hours were really crazy for them. Naruto looked over at the girl who was staring down at her own feet deep in thought, and thought that she was looking even more beautiful than before. Kushina was not like the girls he use to see at school, she was much more pretty than them and doesn't act all high and mightly to others.

In the brief time that he associated with Kushina, Naruto found her to be a genuine and friendly girl. She was not afraid to speak her mind, she was honest, and was incredibily cute. It was rare for a girl to act so innocent and actually be true about it, from his many years of just observing people, Naruto could tell that Kushina was a pure and innocent soul...but one thing comes to mind.

Naruto smiled over at Kushina. "Excuse me...Kushina-san?" started the man as the girl looked over at him. "Can you please tell me why that guy was trying to kill you earlier...you and your family are so friendly it is hard to believe that someone would send assassin to attack you."

Kushina smiled at the compliments before she sighed. "I have a feeling that you don't know much about the Yokai world..." started the girl as she scooted closer to Naruto. "Certain families of difference races had been against each other for many centuries already, the prejudice between the familes have become permanent, and it just so happens that the Miao family is against us, the Senju family."

The young man nodded with a sigh. "I understand...it is not very diiferent from my family and some others as well, they are all humans, but still the same concept."

The red haired beauty nodded. "It is not very common that the Miao family would actually send someone like Jinpachi to attack one of us randomly, something must have happen that triggered that attack...and we have no idea about what happened." said Kushina with a troubled expression. "I am the heiress of my family, but our clan had always been one of the most peaceful and tranquil clans in the world, everyone knows us because of our harmony, not power...for them to send someone that powerful to kill me is very weird..."

Naruto saw the worried expression of the girl and frowned. "Are you okay Kushina-san...I can only imagine what it feels like to be attacked lethally like that."

Kushina smiled over at the young man. "I'm fine Naruto-san, you saved me from that man, and after the damage you caused him, he won't be walking anytime soon."

The young man chuckled and looked down a little. "I really don't know what came over me back there...if I had a shred of self-control at the moment I would have never brought the fight so far...it was like something was pushing me to hurt the man more." said Naruto with a sigh. "I've never felt so out of control, it was quite a frightening experience."

"Sometimes that can happen to us Yokai...we all have Youki inside of us as well as Yokai instincts, they always tell us that survival is primary, and we must defeat our foes so we can live." said the young woman simply. "Your instinct told you that Jinpachi will be a huge threat if you let him off relatively unharmed, so you were pushed into hurting him much more."

Naruto looked back up at the beauty and smiled at her. "Enough about me", he said with a much more jovial tone. "Tell me about you Kushina-san, what kind of Yokai are you?"

Kushina smirked playfully and crossed her arms. "Well, that would be telling..." teased the girl.

The blonde man crossed his arms also. "Come on...it is only fair since it told you about me..."

The red head smiled. "Well, how about I give you a clue and you have to guess."

"Sure, that sounds better than nothing." chirped Naruto amused.

Kushina gathered her Youki around her body and a shroud of red light surrounded her frame. Her eyes never disconnected with Naruto's as her smile grew as every second past, and soon her body changed a little. Her human ears disappeared from view and two red furry ears popped up on her head, she only giggled at Naruto's reaction.

Naruto felt like his heart skipped a beat, Kushina looked absolutely adorable at that moment, especially with her little smile. Her real ears made her look like a small kit, and really pronounced her innocence and overall beauty.

"Wow..." whispered Naruto as he sat up higher as he reached for Kushina's ear. "You are a Kitsune..." said the young man as he began to sratch Kushina behind her ear, and her reaction made him smile brighter than ever. The girl started to lean her head closer to him as she purred cutely under his minsrations. Her eyes were closed as a beautiful smile graced her face, she looked like she was really enjoying herself.

Naruto pulled his hand away after a minute and Kushina almost instantly returned to normal. "Hey...who told you to stop?" whined Kushina with a soft pout. "That felt really good."

The Namikaze chuckled. "You are just too adorable Kushina-san..." said the young man with a mezmerized voice.

Kushina blushed a bright red at his words and glared at him a little. "Hey, who are you calling cute, I am not a little girl you know!" exclaimed the girl embarassed. "I am probably just as old as you!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You are, I saw your uniform before, we go to the same school!"

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?!" exclaimed the girl. "I just started there this year...how come I didn't see you at the opening ceremony?"

The vampire chuckled. "I looked different back then, my powers kicked in very recently and it gave me a sudden growth spurt."

Kushina waved him off. "Whatever, its great that you go to that school too, I'm really not use to dealing with so many humans at once, it would be great to have a friend there." said the girl happily.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah...great to have a friend there." whispered back the young man feeling very happy talking to the girl. "You know Kushina-san...you are acting much different from before, you are much more friendly and lady-like now."

The girl looked a little sheepish and nodded. "Yep, that is because when I fight my Yokai instincts make me a bit edgy and senative...it is sort of a defense mechanism because it boosts my alertness and agility." explained Kushina quickly. "But anyway, do you know your schedule, I want to see if we have any classes together."

Naruto smiled. "Mine is easy to remember, I just have advanced everything, so there is only one combination of classes." said the young man casually. "Math and English in the morning, Physics and Chemistry in the afternoon."

Kushina actually frowned a little. "This sucks, I only have the afternoon with you, I am good at the sciences, but am horrid at math and english."

The vampire chuckled. "Hey two classes together is better than nothing, at least I get to see you everyday!" said the man a bit more excited than he would have liked.

Kushina blushed a little at his words but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah...we can see each other everyday."

Naruto stared at the blushing Kitsune girl and was amazed by her. He was just more and more captivated by the girl, she was just perfect in everyway. Naruto had always wanted a girlfriend, but all the girls his age were superficial and most of them were always acting like they were all princesses. Some of them even tried to act all innocent and harmless, but they were all just acting that way so they could play around with some boys at their disposal.

Kushina was completely different, she was genuine and true, her eyes really told him everything. Maybe it was because she was a Yokai, and she had not been exposed to too much modern culture of humans, which were all basically crap. It was ironic that Kushina was a Kitsune Yokai, as foxes were usually known as tempresses and seductress in folklore and old legends, but he couldn't even imagine Kushina acting like that...but if she only acted like that to him, then he would be more than happy.

"Dinner is ready Kushi-chan, Naruto-san!" cried Mito's voice from afar.

Kushina smiled and handed Naruto a shirt. "I'm sure you are hungry Naruto-san, lets go eat!" chirped the girl as she quickly stood.

Naruto nodded as he quickly put his shirt on and stood up as well. "Sure Kushina-san...lets go."

* * *

The end!

That was the third chapter of Heir of the Pure Blood, and was mainly a filler chapter that described the beginning of Naruto and Kushina's relationship.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


End file.
